REPUBLIC DARKNESS
by Skywalker-Walking the skies
Summary: (Sequel to Republic Ransom.) After Dooku killed their leader, the bounty hunters want revenge. When he orders an attack on a secret Republic Outpost from the information he ripped from Anakin, the bounty hunters enlist the help of the Jedi to destroy him, kidnapping Anakin and Obi-wan's new padawans to force them to aid them.
1. Prologue

_**REPUBLIC DARKNESS.**_

_**(Sequel to Republic Ransom.) After Dooku killed their leader, the bounty hunters want revenge. When he orders an attack on a secret Republic Outpost from the information he ripped from Anakin, they enlist the help of the Jedi to destroy him, kidnapping Anakin and Obi-wan's new padawans to force them to aid them.**_

_This chapter is written by MirskianQueen ._

_**PROLOGUE..**_

Anakin came in to exchange a flurry of quick blows with Levi, who blocked them with practiced skill... at least until Anakin picked up his pace. "Where is your balance? Where is your balance?" As Levi stumbled, Anakin moved in. "You lose it..."

He grabbed a hold of Levi and pushed him over backwards so he rested awkwardly on Anakin's arm, his training lightsaber held pointing at his padawan's chest. "...You lose." As Levi stared up at him wide eyed, Anakin smiled, "Don't worry, I've got you." He helped Levi back to his feet. "You're doing good, Levi." Anakin told him, "You've got heart."

As Levi panted, Anakin cocked his head. "Had enough?"

Levi shook his head, "no. I want to learn."

Anakin grinned, "ok then," raising his lightsaber, he looked at levi seriously. "Close your eyes. Feel it..." As his padawan obeyed, Anakin nodded. "Where is the attack going to come from?" He swung up fast and Levi blocked him, Anakin grinned, attacking again... Levi fended off Anakin's blows with his eyes closed.

Pulling back, Anakin grinned. "Good." he blinked hard as his vision blurred, taking a deep breath, he smiled. "I think we're done for now."

"Master, are you alright?"

Looking at Levi, Anakin nodded. "I just got a little carried away,' chuckling, he shrugged as they walked out of the training arena. "Master Vokara Che did tell me to take it easy."

x

Obi-wan sighed as they waited, Anakin had told them he needed to speak with them. That he had urgent news to discuss... And now he was late.

Amari frowned, "I thought Master Skywalker said this was 'urgent'?"

Master Windu nodded, "He did."

"And it is." Anakin walked into the Council Chamber, his brow shining with sweat. "I just did a short training session with Levi."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "short?"

Levi grinned, "we... got carried away."

Yoda cleared his throat, "urgent news, you wished to discuss Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "When Dooku had me prisoner..." Anakin breathed out slowly, "... he forced himself into my mind and used Drain Knowledge_"

Obi-wan gaped at him, "Why didn't you mention this before?" he asked, at the same time as Master Windu asked, "What information did he get?"

Swallowing, Anakin shook his head. "I don't know what Dooku managed to get, or how much." Anakin glanced at obi-wan, "Which is why I didn't say anything, I wanted to try and see if I could figure out what information Dooku dot from me."

"Serious this is," Yoda stared at Anakin and shook his head, "Tell us sooner, you should have."

"I know but_" Anakin's vision blurred again, this time it was accompanied by a shocking dizziness, Anakin felt himself swaying...

He had known that he was still effected with Dooku's Force Plague, but since master Vokara had been unable to heal it fully, he hadn't told anyone. He had been able to anticipate the few sudden onsets and hide himself away until they had run their course, but this one had caught him by surprise.

He felt Obi-wan catch him as his knees gave out, vaguely heard Ahsoka and Levi both calling out to him, he felt a wave of nausea and retched, gagging... Then his eyes closed, and he sunk into darkness.

xxx

"Move your fleet to attack the Republic outpost on Moltok."

Ventress' hologram nodded, _"yes, Master."_

Dooku folded his arms, "we only have one chance, Ventress." He warned her, "you cannot not fail."

Ventress snarled,_ "Moltok will be ours, my Master."_

Dooku sighed as Ventress' hologram cut out, he had barely grazed the surface of Skywalker's knowledge, had managed to pull only a limited amount of information before Ventress' warning of the Republic coming to Anakin's rescue had broken his concentration.

Moltok had been a lucky find, it was a secret Outpost, hidden on the outer rim planet. A secret no longer. It's downfall was eminent. Ventress would not fail him, the Republic wouldn't learn of her attack until it was too late.

x

Anakin groaned, his eyes flickered opened and he found himself staring into a pair of worried, brown eyes. Padme folded her arms, "I can't believe you didn't tell anyone you were still_"

"There was nothing anyone could do," Anakin sat up slowly_

"Stay down." Obi-wan pushed him back onto the bed, "you need to rest."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'm fine." At least as fine as he was likely to get, pushing Obi-wan's hand off his shoulder, Anakin sat up again. "really, I'm ok_"

"No you are not," Master Vokara Che folded her arms, "until I find a way to cure you completely, you are staying here in the Temple of Healing where I can keep an eye on you."

Anakin clenched his left hand into a fist, "Most of the time they're just dizzy spells." This one had been a bad one, brought on by his exertion in training Levi. "I can handle it alone."

Padme shook her head, "Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"We have more pressing concerns," Master Windu said as he entered, "Ventress has attacked our outpost on Moltok!"


	2. Chapter 1

Obi wan was running furiously around the temple trying to find two particular padawans. One female about 15, Brown hair, skinny, tall, Blue eyes, narrow face, pale skin, shy, quiet, respectful, honest, low self-esteem goes by the name and rank of Amari Sato Padwan of Obi wan Kenobi. But Obi wan was also looking for another padawan; male, about 14, blondy-brown hair, fit, skinny, tallish, outgoing, adventurous, artistic, cautious, shy goes by the name and rank of Levi Zeal, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. However Levi was different to any other padawan and much like Anakin, according to last names that is. Skywalker, Anakin likes to lead air strikes and command space battles makes sense to have the last name of Skywalker whereas Levi has the last name of Zeal; as in zealous which is great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause or objective. The two padawans have much to learn but Obi wan thinks that the two could have one or two more lessons in the art of finding your master when he's trying to find you. Obi wan was running out of patience as he searched for the two padawans who had become great friends over the past few months since Ahsoka's knighting. He kept running around the temple like a headless chicken not even stopping to let himself think. Until it hit him if he couldn't find them then he would sense them. Obi wan finally stopped running around and spanned his senses. The two presences he ahead been searching for were in the training room sparring against one another. Obi wan quickly and efficiently manouvred himself through the crowded temple halls to reach the two padawans.

Meanwhile Levi and Amari where enjoying themselves in a friendly sparring session against one another when an exhausted looking Obi wan came through the doors to the room they were in. Both deactivated their training sabres and hung them on the rack.

"Hey master Kenob's what's up?" Levi said in a sarcastic tone as Amari giggled behind him.

"I've… been…running…all…around the, temple for you two… and all you can say is, what's up?!" Obi wan said outraged

"Sorry Master" Amari and Levi apologized simultaneously

"Anyway, Levi, Amari you two have a mission with myself and the 501st and 212th. We are going to moltok to reinforce our outpost there which is currently being attacked so we have to move now!" Obi wan explained before darting our of the room quickly followed by Levj and Amari.

Soon enough they found themselves on the Resolute with clones of blue and yellow armor running around in all directions preparing for a possible battle ahead.

XXXXXXXXX

Anakin was yet again in The Temple of Healing to be treated against Dooku's vast knowledge of Force Plague. It had been temporarily treated but was still present in Anakins system as the healers had yet to stop it. Anakin could sense Master Vokara's presence every time the healer tried to get rid of the terrible illness being inflicted upon Anakin. He stirred in his sleep as the Jedi Healer had finally finished doing what had to be done.

"Master Vokara has there been any progress?" Anakin asked sleepily

"I'm afraid not Master Skywalker. I have called Luminara in to get her view on things and speaking of which here she is now…"

"Master Vokara, Master Skywalker it's good to see you both again even if it is on this occasion" Luminara greeted

"Agreed" Vokara said

"Hey, hey! What's that suppose to mean? you both know I'd rather be out in the front lines than being cooped up in here." Anakin interrupted

"Calm Down Anakin" Luminara giggled "Let's see what I can do for you"

Anakin just flopped back onto his back and let out a frustrated sigh as Luminara sort her way through the Force to better Anakin's condition.

"Skywalker I believe that the only way we an cure you is if we sever the connection Dooku has on you which will take at least two healing sessions to get rid of" Luminara said in a… medic kind of way.

"Okay, thank you Luminara. Now can you please get this over and done with!" Anakin exaggerated with a frustrated sigh

"All in due time my Skywalker" Vokara giggled "It will take a couple of days complete with two sessions a day"

"That's right" Luminara sighed "And it would be faster if we just got on with it without interruptions"

And with that everything was silent as the two healers did what they had to do in order free Anakin. All it was was a matter of time.

'Hope your having a better time then I am Obi wan, Levi, Amari' Anakin thought silently

XXXXXXXXX

Levi and Amari were busily deflecting blaster shots from what for sure was a losing battle for the droid army. Their defenses were weak and they were starting to retreat as Obi wan pursued to find the leader.

"Levi, Amari stay back and destroy the remaining droids I'm going after the leader" Obi wan commed to the both of them.

"Yes Master Kenobi" Both replied in unison as they continued cleaning the battle field for droids.

Somai and Khalda landed on Moltok in search of two particular padawans. Zeal and Sato. If the clan of women bounty hunters were to retrieve their revenge they would not fail in what they were about to do. The two bounty hunters laid low in the shadows of the planet Moltok as Zeal and Sato worked endlessly, finally destroying the droids.

Amari and Levi finished dealing with the droids and started walking to the outpost in search of Obi wan. Whereas Obi wan had just finished and had failed in capturing Ventress, he was making his way back to the outpost. All of them unknowing of the two bounty hunters presence they were all in danger.

Somai and Khalda laid low in the shadows as Zeal and Sato passed by them laughing with glee. The two bounty hunters circled Levi and Amari creating a black mist temporarily clouding vision. The next thing the two padawans saw was a sedative being injected into them both before being knocked out into oblivion.

The outpost unknown of the recent events immediately claimed the two padawans as MIA (Missing In Action).

Obi wan sighed in distaste as he called a his fleet to the ground. They were leaving for Couruscont with or without Levi or Amari. Anakin was not going to be happy.

XxX

Anakin had just woken up from a previous healing session with Luminara with a terrible feeling. He didn't have time to dwell on it as Master Luminara Unduli walked in. He sat himself up as she took a seat next to him.

"Anakin, it seems your body has rejected the first healing sessions, but with several more, it will sever the connection and you'll be back to normal" she explained

'Finally some headway!' Anakin rejoiced silently "can we hold off the next healing session until tomorrow I need to look into something?"

"Sure, get some rest" she demanded before walking out leaving Anakin alone once more.

The growing feeling of something bad had happened the more he thought about how Obi wan, Amari and his padawan, Levi Zeal were going. He didnt have to wait too long as his comm link signaled with Obi wan's frequency showing.

"Obi wan" Anakin sighed "How's things?"

"I'm afraid something had happened…" Obi wan began

"Why does something bad always happen when I'm not with you!?" Anakin exclaimed preparing for the worst.

"Your padawan, Levi Zeal he and Amari Sato have gone missing; we don't no where they are, or what happened to them" Obi wan explained

Anakin's face was instantly changed as he went into deep thought. He didnt even notice that Obi wan had said good bye and left him thinking. All Anakin could think about was his padawan and his padawans safety.

Anakin whispered to himself "If I had been there, would this have happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written by MirskianQueen**

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

Slipping out of the Temple of Healing, Anakin took a deep breath. He had to go, had to help Obi-wan find their padawans. He walked through the Temple unnoticed, but as Anakin strode outside the Temple, he froze...

Master Yoda was waiting for him. "leave now, you will not."

"My padawan's well being is my responsibility," Anakin snapped, "they need me."

"If go now you do, what help will you be?" The ancient jedi shook his head as Anakin protested, "cured you must be of Dooku's Force Plauge, before properly assist your's and obi-wan's padawan you can."

"I'm fine..." Anakin started to argue, but his body betrayed him. His vision blurring, Anakin staggered slightly, suddenly weak. He saw Master Vokara coming as he fell, then his vision faded into darkness.

xx

Obi-wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he'd been told to stay on Moltok and search for Levi and Amari. The problem was, that they didn't seem to be on Moltok. He'd scoured the entire planet with all the clones, and he'd found no trace of either padawan.

"Did you lose something?"

Turning around, Obi-wan frowned at the two women walking towards him, for a moment he wasn't able to place where he had seen them before - then he closed his eyes and sighed, "I take it you're responsible for Levi and Amari's disappearance?"

"They're leverage." Somai smiled as she stepped forward, "you help us and they'll live, you refuse or try anything to 'save' them, and they will die."

Obi-wan shrugged, 'and what do you require my 'help' with exactly?"

"Killing Count Dooku." Kahlda snapped, "he murdered Tanika, we're getting our revenge."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-wan folded his arms. "Where are the padawan's now?"

Somai smiled and shrugged, "Rahnai is taking them to an isolated location. Then, she's going to pick up your friend, Skywalker." She stepped closer to Obi-wan, "we need to leave, now."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I can't just leave without informing the Council and I need to put someone in command here while I'm gone."

"Just order them back to Coruscant,' kahlda snapped, "I'm sure the jedi Council will find out soon enough."

x

"You can't just leave us here!" Levi stared at Rahnai desperately, the bounty hunter had flown out into the Outer Rim, he and Amari had been forced into an escape pod that she was about to jettison over Ch'hodos.

Rahnai grinned, "why not?" She asked, "no one will look for you here."

Amari and levi watched in horror as she slapped her hand down on the controls. The escape pod shot away from the ship, moving with phenomenal speed toward the planet below them.

Rahnai grinned as she sat at the ships controls, resetting the coordinates to Coruscant, she smiled. It was time to bring Skywalker into their plan. After being held prisoner to Dooku, she doubted he would complain much about helping them kill him.

xx

Anakin breathed deeply, opening his eyes, he frowned... he felt better. Not like he had the past few months since he had been infected with Force Plague. But actually better. Like his old self.

"You're all healed." Master Vokara Che smiled at him, "all we needed was one more day."

Anakin nodded his thanks, sitting up he pushed himself out of bed. "Has their been any word from Obi-wan?"

"Actually, there has... Sought of." At his confused look, Master Vokara motioned for him to follow her. She led him out of his room, to the Council Chamber. When he entered, Anakin stopped dead. "I believe you know each other."

Anakin scowled, "why is she here?"

"Taken Amari and Levi she and her friends have," Yoda sighed softly, "reveal their location she will, only when helped to kill Dooku, you and Obi-wan have."

Anakin frowned, "you want Dooku dead?"

"He killed Tanika."

Anakin snorted and shrugged, "I can't say that I'm sorry to hear that."

Rahnai smiled and folded her arms, "you will help us Skywalker, or your precious padawans will die."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "if you're here and Somai and Kahlda are with Obi-wan, who's going to kill Levi and Amari if we don't help you?"

"We've got new help," Rahnai informed him, "Boba Fett was more then willing to help us."

Anakin sighed softly, he had to hand it to them, the women were smart. And it wasn't like he didn't want to kill Dooku, shrugging, Anakin folded his arms. "Alright, when do we leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

Levi Zeal and Amari Sato sat in silence on an isolated planet with another boy, Boba Fett. Amari sneered at him in disgust whilst Levi just sat there moving objects around with the force.

"You can't keep us here forever. My Master will come for us!" Amari shouted

"Like I care I just want my money" Boba replied

"Boba Fett, a notorious bounty hunter or was that your father? Anyway Boba I'm pretty sure that whatever these bounty hunters are offering you in return I'm sure the Republic can and will pay you more than whatever these hunters are paying you" Levi compromised now meditating.

"I made a deal with the other bounty hunters," Boba glared at Levi, "and I will not go against them."

"What makes you think they won't go against you?" Amari asked, calming as she caught onto Levi's 'plan'. "Because we've dealt with these bounty hunters before," she told him, "they abducted Master Skywalker, they told us that we had a few hours to make an offer and that they were also making the same deal with Dooku..."

"Then they went behind our back and made a new deal with Dooku, who promised to triple whatever we offered." Levi finished, "they don't uphold their end of their deals, why should you?"

Obi wan, Anakin, Rahnai, Khalda and Somai were all orbiting Dooku's flagship just out of firing range of Dookus blockade around Raxus where Rahnai sensed Dooku. Obi wan and Anakin were in a room in the back, just finishing soundproofing the room with the Force.

"What's the plan Obi wan?" Anakin asked

"I thought you were the one that comes up with plans?!"

"I'm so glad you asked Obi wan. Well the bounty hunters want Dooku dead. So instead of killing him, one of us is going to have to get close enough to inject this" Anakin explained

"What is it?" Obi wan queried

"It's a lethal poison that will stop his pulse and his connection to the Force for a minimal amount of time with one drop but with a whole syringe it'll knock him out good."

They both nodded and walked over the threshold to the cockpit to find Khalda, Somai and Rahnai standing with their arms crossed and what looked like Death Watch armour. It no longer had the patch on it that stated that they were apart of Death Watch making them renegades.

"What's the plan?" Obi wan asked

"First we board their ship and once they open the hatch we'll already be gone into the air ducts. Then I'll have my droid disengage the tractor beam sucking most of the droids out into open space." Khalda said

"Then we make our way up to the bridge. That's where you guys will be wearing Death Watch amour with these jet black lightsabers. That's where you alsodestroy the droids, jettison all the escape pods and disable the weapons." Somali added

"Then we'll all take on Dooku?" Obi wan questioned

Rahnai just nodded

A Anakin sensed Rahnai's aura. It seemed that the closer they were to starting the objective the darker her aura. Anakin quickly whispered what he had sensed to Obi wan

"Yes, I've noticed it too. We'll just have to keep an eye out for her"

Obi wan noticed that the girls were also conferring amongst themselves. They all seemed pretty calm but little did they know worse was still yet to come.

Levi and Amari had given up with creating a plan long ago. It had been almost 2 days since they were brought to this retched planet. It had been an hour since Boba had fallen asleep and it had been an hour since Levi and Amari broken free of the binders. They both knew they weren't Force binders but they could risk the fact that Boba as the Galaxies master quick drawer of blasters out of holsters. They made sure he was fully asleep before they broke the binders and carefully summoned their lightsabers out Boba's back pocket. Before also cautiously summoning one of Boba's blasters.

In the temple they were taught how to get a ship up and functional for a short amount of time, enough to be able to contact the temple with any blaster.

Levi dismantled the blaster carefully whilst Amari used the Force to make the escape pod back to they way it was. The pod was completely fixed up except for the hyperdrive and the controls, since Boba went in the escape pod with them he'd have no way off of the planet they are on.

"How's the ship coming along?" Levi whisper shouted

"It's finished I'm just waiting for you" Amari replied

"Then wait no longer!" Levi shouted

Boba stirred in his sleep as Amari stared daggers into Levi. They both waited anxiously.

A few hours later.

Finally they had fixed the escape pod and just in time, after a few disagreements about which wire to put where; but in the end Amari had always been right. Levi started the shuttle and jumped the ship into hyperspace. Amari typed in the Jedi Temple's communication frequency as she thought, 'survival of the fittest in any situation is the key'

They both sighed and flung themselves into two chairs not even bothering about what they were suppose to be doing as they fell into a deep sleep. The ship drifted through hyperspace gleefully as Amari and Levi paid no attention to the flashing light on the dashboard. The icon flashing was a warning of damage to the ship.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
